Today, lawn mowing is considered by many to be one of the most boring and tiring routine household tasks. As a result, several mobile robotic machines have now been invented for automatically mowing lawns to save people time and effort. Navigation, obstacle avoidance, and motion control are some of the key functional components needed for safe, reliable, and accurate operation of these mobile robotic units. Typically, these mobile robots include a set of sensors that provide data for these navigation, obstacle avoidance, and motion controls.